


All Dreams Come True

by KseniyaChe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Christmas Eve, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe
Summary: Shiro and Keith are famous actors. They come to a show, where the host is showing them fanarts, fanfics etc. with them as a couple. They both confused and laughing over the situation, but what they don't know that all their feelings to each other are mutual.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	All Dreams Come True

“So, today in the show 'Evening with Coran' two the most fascinating men I’ve ever met. Say hi to our guests — Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane!”

The audience burst with applause and screaming, and both actors appeared. They stay side by side, almost touching each other by their shoulders, and wave their hands to the audience with happy smiles on their faces. Then they come closer to the showman, shake hands with him and sit on the leather sofa.

Coran looks at the two actors opposite. A smile flashes from under his red moustache. He waits patiently for the applause to fade. Takashi and Keith, wearing their usual smiles of joy at meeting the fans, are also waiting, occasionally exchanging knowing glances, as if to say: we understand, people love us, and we are grateful to them for this.

"So!" Coran says loudly, drawing the audience's attention and encouraging them to calm down. "Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane. For those who don't know, I'll tell you. They play the main characters in the films of the 'Legendary Defender' franchise. At the moment, three films have already been released. The premiere of the latest took place two weeks ago and retains the lead at the box office. But, frankly, I doubt that anyone can not know these two men. Am I right?" he asks the audience and gains another portion of ovation.

Keith and Takashi smile gratefully, showing that they are ready for a dialogue with the host and the audience.

"Tell me, Takashi, how do you like working with Keith? After all, you are a more experienced actor."

Shiro glances at Keith, noticing the slight reddening of his cheekbones, a charming feature of his friend that invariably sends a warm wave through his chest. However, no one knows about it, and Shiro does not intend to give up his secret.

"Keith is a great partner, easy to work with," Takashi says sincerely. "He's a quick learner, and I don't know who of us is more experienced now".

"Thank you," Keith smiles.

"So you can say that you have become friends and outside the set?"

"It's hard not to get along with someone you've seen every day for months," Keith nods. He glances at Takashi. "So I think, yes, we can be called friends."

Shiro nods with a smile and turns to Coran.

"Takashi, Christmas is coming. What gift did you choose for Keith?"

"Do I have to say that out loud?" Shiro tries to laugh it off.

"Yes."

"A deer sweater. Keith once said he'd never had one."

Kogane's eyes flash with surprise.

"You remember?.." he struggles, but then he pulls himself together. "I wanted to get rid of you with a bookstore coupon."

"A bookstore coupon?" Coran asks.

"Takashi likes to read," Keith says confidently.

"It's true," Shiro confirms.

"In any spare moment between filming, you can find him reading a book," Keith continues. "And I'm sorry, Shiro, but I have to say this, he's wearing glasses. I mean… you know, right?"

"Gods, Keith!" Shiro laughs in response. "Why are you giving away all the secrets?" He stares at Keith for a second longer than necessary, then returns to Coran. "But I admit, I'm Four-Eyes."

The room is buzzing with quiet laughter.

"Reading is fine. But here's something I wanted to talk about. Did you know that the 'Legendary Defender' fan community thinks you're the perfect match?"

"You mean a couple?" both men exclaim at the same time and look at each other. Keith reaches for a glass of water, trying to hide his embarrassment and collides with Shiro's fingers, pulling his hand away and taking another glass. Everything happens in a matter of seconds, so no one noticed anything. Keith prays that Shiro doesn't realize how terrible hot he is right now.

"Yes."

"You actually mean us, not our characters?" Shiro asks.

"Yep. You even have a few nicknames. You know, fans like to give their favorite couples affectionate abbreviated names, don't you?"

"What are they?" Takashi asks with obvious curiosity.

"Takeith."

"Hmm..." the men say at the same time, looking at each other.

"Don't like it?"

"Not really."

"I've got a couple more in store. For example, Kiro. No again? Okay, then my favorite is Sheith."

"What do you think?" Shiro asks, turning to Keith. Either it's because of the light, or it's because of the stuffiness in the studio, but Keith is really redder than usual. Kogane reaches for his tie, trying to loosen the knot, but answers quite calmly:

"Not bad."

Shiro nods.

"Yes, we like it."

"But this is only the beginning," Coran announces. "Have you seen the fanarts?"

"No, what is it?" Keith frowns.

"Probably the drawings that fans make," Shiro replies with a shrug. "But let's ask an expert," he compliments the host, who turns to the screen behind him, beaming.

"Okay, look at this."

On the screen, Shiro and Keith are embracing, eyes closed and their foreheads leaning against each other.

The real Shiro and Keith both blush and hide their embarrassment behind laughing and poking each other in the side. Kogane reaches for the water again, careful not to run into Takashi's hand.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I… don't know what to say," Keith murmurs, looking at a picture from his dreams, trying to guess what Shiro is feeling.

"That's interesting. What else?" Takashi asks with a gesture to Coran to continue.

"Well, here we have something hotter," Coran twirls his mustache and looks for the guests' reaction.

The auditorium explodes with whistles, laughter and shouts. Shiro covers his face with his hand and squints at Keith, who nearly choked on the water. In the drawing, they are almost in the same position as in the previous one, only this time they are wearing only red and black boxer shorts and Santa hats. Their lips are joined in a passionate kiss.

"I saw something even more piquant," Coran chuckles. "But this is for the air with a rating 18+."

Shiro and Keith, choking on their laughter, nod in agreement: really, there's no need to shock the audience.

"But I'll show you later," Coran winks, prompting a fresh burst of amusement from the audience.

"I think it's really getting hot in here," Shiro says, brushing off the sides of his jacket in an attempt to cool off.

"We need a fire extinguisher," Keith jokes, ignoring the thump of his heart. "Takashi seems to be on fire."

The audience is delighted, so Coran hardly calls everyone to silence. The show continues for just a couple more minutes, when Coran, pleased with his jokes and the actors' red faces from embarrassment, shows several fanfics with them in the title role: Sheith on vacation; Shiro proposes; Keith is a superstar, Shiro is his bodyguard, and passion breaks out between them, and so on and so on.

By the end of filming, Takashi's cheeks hurt from laughing, and Keith thinks that red will become his natural face color, because it's too much. He has the feeling that someone has caught him in his sacred thoughts, messed around in his head and then put it all on display. Keith doesn't understand how Takashi feels about all this. He watches carefully for his reaction, just in case something slips by that lets him know that Shiro feels the same way. But Takashi is one of the few people who knows how to hold his face and behave in public. Although he is clearly somewhat confused by all these hints of intimacy between them.

They stand together again in the middle of the stage, hugging each other around the waist and waving their free hands as the audience jokingly yells, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"Oh!" Coran exclaims from his seat. "You're under the mistletoe. I'm afraid you'll have to kiss."

Keith's breath catches in his throat, and he stares in horror at the mistletoe, then at the auditorium and Coran, and finally meets Takashi's gray eyes. Her mouth is dry, and he wants to take another sip of water. Shiro looks at him with a slight smile on his lips, shrugs his shoulders and says in a barely audible voice:

"We'll have to give the public what they want. If you don't mind?"

Keith shakes and nods his head at the same time: no, he doesn't mind, yes, he understands.

This is the first kiss they share. Keith is horrified that this is happening in front of everyone and at the same time incredibly happy: he is being kissed by the man he loves.

Shiro's lips leave him too quickly, and Keith wants to wrap his arms around him, put his hand on Shiro's neck and pull him down for another kiss, deeper and hotter. But he can't. Not here. Maybe never.

They wave to the audience again, and Keith can barely see or hear anything. His lips burn with fire. " _Does he feel it? Does he understand what this means to me?_ " he asks himself.

They leave the studio together and get into the limo. Keith is quiet and silent. So as Shiro.

The driver, without receiving any instructions, moves in the direction of the hotel where the stars are staying.

"Keith?" Shiro says after a long silence.

Kogane looks up and stares directly at Takashi. He almost wants to confess everything. Shiro clearly wants to say something, and probably very important, he opens his mouth several times, and finally says:

"Did you really want to give me a bookstore coupon?"

Keith nods. All he can do is pay attention as much as possible. This is the only way he can show his attitude towards Shiro.

"Thank you."

"For what? I haven't even given it to you yet."

Shiro turns away, and Keith tries to figure out what it all means.

"This is so weird," Takashi finally says.

"What do you mean?"

"A show, and a fan's fantasy…"

"Yes, it's strange."

"You and me. It's impossible, right?" Shiro asks, and Keith hears a hint of hope, or does he just imagine it?

"Yeah, right", Keith whispers.

"It's just crazy, like someone got into my head," Shiro stops and turns away.

"Crazy," Keith says, not looking away. Could it be that Takashi feels something for him too? That's for sure — madness.

"Don't you have any plans for tonight?" Shiro asks suddenly.

"No."

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

Shiro's voice suddenly becomes muffled and… pleading? Keith is surprised — the request is more than casual, they've had dinner and lunch together a hundred times, and breakfasts too, for that matter. But somehow, right now, Keith feels like there's something more into this question.

He looks into Takashi's eyes again, this time not wanting to look away.

"Of course, Shiro. You know that for you I am always free," he says the words slowly, deliberately, losing his fear and apprehension. How much can he hide obvious? He's been in love with Shiro for the three years they've been in movies together. He fell in love at the first sight and the first word, and there is no force that would change it.

"So am I for you," Shiro replies, mesmerizing Keith with his eyes.

Kogane's heart stops for a second and then begins to jump in his chest.

As they get out of the limo, Shiro catches Keith's arm. Their eyes meet again, and Takashi approaches Keith without blinking and kisses him.

"It usually comes at the end of a date," he says afterward, "but I wanted the things to be clear."

Keith nods, unable to believe his luck.

"Does that mean?.."

"If you want to, every day can start like this."

"That sounds wonderful."

And they walk together to the door of the hotel, their hands almost touching each other, exchanging happy glances every now and then. It seems that this Christmas all their dreams will come true…

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sheith story. It was inspired by the interview of James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender on The Graham Norton Show (the last 15 minutes or so).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> It's never too late to wish a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/VLDfangirl)


End file.
